


Snapshot

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, Baby Fic, F/M, Kid Fic, Love, Mummy!Rose, Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bonded nine x rose, daddy!Nine, fluffy love sweetness family, married nine x rose, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Rose isn't feeling particularly attractive, post baby.  The Doctor reassures her.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this prompt on Tumblr: "wait right there, don't move." I'd been wanting to get back to the Nine/Rose baby fluff and this seemed like a good prompt for that. Unbetaed. I was also inspired by the photo Billie posted of her and her daughter on Instagram.

  
  


“Wait right there, don’t move!”

 

Rose turned to see her husband, smiling at her as she stood in her mother’s kitchen,  sleeping baby Anna on her shoulder. He was holding Jackie’s camera, which really hadn’t gotten a moment’s rest since Anna’s birth two weeks prior.  

 

“I’m not exactly photo ready,” she protested.

 

“Happen to think you’re gorgeous, me.  Suppose I’m not doin’ my job if I haven’t let you know,” he murmured.

 

He grinned, his eyes soft.  He’d been looking at her like that a lot lately, like he’d never seen true beauty before.  Rose was in love with that particular expression. She also knew she’d allow the picture because of it.

 

“You make me feel beautiful every day.  Just some days, I take more convincin’ than others.  Particularly when I’m in my jimjams and Mum’s old dressin’ gown,” Rose told him.  “Anna spit up on mine. Might even have a bit in my hair.” She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

 

“You both are the two most beautiful people I’ve ever seen, even with spit-up.  Now, back the way you were. Gotta preserve the moment. She’ll never be exactly that age again, y’know.”  

 

Rose chuckled, turning slightly.  The Doctor snapped a couple of photos.  “That good enough for ya?”

 

“Yup, come see.”  

 

And for a moment, over their bond, Rose felt what he was experiencing as he gazed at their photo.  His love and joy cocooned Rose and Anna. She could even glimpse a bit of Anna’s emotions, and realized that their tiny daughter was basking in contentment as well.  Their family, bonded in one unbreakable unit. It brought tears to Rose’s eyes.

 

“Here, you take Anna…” Rose quickly traded the baby for the camera.  

 

The Doctor snuggled the baby close.  “Aw, now, why do ya wanna do that?” he asked as Rose focused the lens on him.

 

“How can you just say what you just said to me and not think I’d feel the same about you?  To me, you’re the two most beautiful people in the universe. Now gimme a smile,” Rose ordered.

 

His face lit up in a broad grin, as he gazed at his sleeping baby daughter.  Rose snapped their picture.

 


End file.
